In industrial automation and control applications, wireless networks have been widely deployed to support sensing and monitoring of industrial processes. These networks allow industrial processes to be monitored using wireless sensors without incurring the costs typically associated with wired devices. However, wireless networks are often only used for sensing or monitoring applications in industrial automation and control systems. This means that the wireless networks are often used to collect input data from various sensor devices. Wireless networks are often not used with wireless actuator devices or other control devices in industrial automation and control systems. This means that the wireless networks are not often used to provide output data to various control devices.